Acoustic beams are used in many applications including sonar and other underwater acoustic devices, audio transducers, and acoustic control of space, for example architectural acoustics. Electromagnetic beams are typically used for radar broadcast and reception.
In sonar and underwater acoustic devices the objective can be to map the ocean floor or to detect objects within the water that may be moving or at rest. In these applications it is important that the signal sent out by the underwater acoustic device minimises reflections from directions other than that targeted by the device.
Additional uses for underwater acoustic devices include fish finding and fish population estimation, inspection of underwater objects such as boat hulls, piers, and navigation.
Radar systems are well known. These systems use electromagnetic beams for detection and identification of both stationary and moving objects. Typical radar devices use electromagnetic waves in the microwave frequency range. Radar systems are used for the detection and control of aircraft, guiding of ships in fog, military application, and for locating distant storm systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved beam forming system and method for producing acoustic or electromagnetic beams with sharp angular cut-offs, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.